Catarsis de lo que siento mientras espero una respuesta
by Miki-BL
Summary: Otabek Altin declaró sus sentimientos a Yuri Plisetsky. Mientras tanto la espera a esa respuesta se hace interminable y un cúmulo de pensamientos no lo dejarán en paz ¿Y si tiene a alguien mas? ¿Cómo se puede preparar para escuchar un "no" como respuesta?


**Catarsis de lo que siento mientras espero una respuesta.**

Duele tener que definirme así, cabe aclarar que no es algo en contra de mi persona, no se trata de que no me quiero a mi mismo, si así lo fuera, nunca hubiese llegado hasta donde llegué (y habló de todo en general) ni tampoco hubiese tenido siquiera el valor de declararme, aunque esperar la respuesta se hace insoportable, sobretodo en la noche.

Lo que mas quería, lo que mas anhelaba era acercarme, al menos ser su amigo, empezar de a poco para luego poder declarar lo que siento, que por cierto, no es tan simple.

Siempre fui una persona "cerrada", es una característica que quizás me desfavorece a la hora de querer acercarme mas a otra persona. Un ejemplo claro es cuando veo como Victor o Yuuri se acercan abrazándolo repentinos o lo molestan cariñosamente como si la confianza fuera algo ya muy bien ganado, y se nota, por como los tratas entiendo bien que con ellos tienes ese algo que conmigo jamás lo tendrás. Con esto no quiero decir que me moleste, al contrario, me hace feliz que tengas a esas personas. Aprendes, te ríes, lloras, te enojas, te diviertes y un montón de emociones mas que te hacen sentir porque ocuparon un lugar en tu vida importante.

Me hace feliz saber que eres feliz ¿Entonces que es lo que me preocupa? (Descubrí al punto que llegué, de darme cuenta que el amor tiene sus partes dolorosas y egoístas) En que aparezca alguien a quien quiera más que a nadie, un idóneo, una pareja que le de sentido mas a todo, que lo complete. Me pone de nervios pensarlo porque no lo puedo aceptar, ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que esto es un sentimiento con maldiciones de por medio ¿Por qué será que en las películas de princesas o románticas las pintan todas tan rosas y llena de finales felices? Si estoy pensando que el rechazo puede ser posible mañana cuando lo vea y por fin escuche una respuesta a mi declaración.

No estoy siendo pesimista, se que puede ser tanto que si como que no. Solo que deseo estar preparado a escuchar cualquiera.

 _"-La verdad que estuve pensando Beka y . . . también me gustas, quisiera intentarlo."_ ¿Será que Yuri Plisetsky puede decir algo así? Me cuesta demasiado imaginar una respuesta concreta al si.

Pero cuando se trata de pensar en el no. Además de ser mortificador, se abren diferentes caminos:

 _"-Lo siento Otabek yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos."_

 _"-Lo siento Otabek, no siento lo mismo, ya tengo a otra persona a quien amo."_

No ser correspondido es tan doloroso que es difícil recuperarse de algo así. Pero que te digan no, acompañado de un "tengo a alguien mas" es mucho peor. No sabes quien puede ser la persona de la cual esta amando.

Sacas conclusiones, piensas mas posibilidades de como puede ser, de que tiene que tener esa persona que a ti te falta, de lo insignificante que te ves cuando piensas bien que esa persona especial es mas especial que tu y por eso gana indiscutiblemente. Entonces ahí si es cuando pierdes un poco de tu autoestima, de tu esperanza, de tu fuerza. Porque tenías ilusión de escuchar un si, pero era solo eso, ilusión.

Piensas mas en un no que en un si para sentirte mas preparado aunque nunca llegas a prepararte por completo. No importa lo fuerte que puedas ser, no puedes estar preparado y tomarlo cinco minutos para luego volver a hacer como si nada pasó. Si de verdad amas, por mas que no sea correspondido va a causar estragos.

Pensar en el "quien" fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, estaba haciéndome daño dudando de que ser yo mismo se convierte en un obstáculo. Y no debería ser así, porque si me eliges tienes que amarme por como soy, aún así me estaba torturando pensando en ... ¿Por qué justo él? No lo sé, quizás porque he visto como se pone cuando está cerca, por sus reacciones, los comportamientos que no hacen mas que confundirme y torturarme. Quizás solo eres así sin razón. Las imágenes solo vienen a mi cabeza una y otra vez como cuchillas afiladas lastimando respondiéndome algo que aún no se.

Sé que él tiene un amor propio muy hermoso, que siempre está tan sonriente y es la envidia de todos, que es excelente patinador, tiene las metas claras, que nadie puede tirarlo abajo a pesar de tener muchas presiones a veces, siempre sale adelante. Comprendo que pueda captar tu atención con esa forma extraña que tiene de acercarse a ti.

Jean Jacques Leroy, Canadiense, el tipo alegre, carismático que siempre dices que lo detestas ¿Es realmente así? Porque hay un delgada línea del odio al amor, eso es lo que me preocupa, que te des cuenta de la verdad. Yo la sé porque él mismo me lo ha demostrado con sus miradas cuando tu no prestabas atención, él siente por ti, también le gustas. Lo sé y no porque haya sacado mis propias conclusiones, me lo dio a entender en varias ocasiones.

Se acerca con la excusa de molestar, hacer que te irrites a propósito cuando te revuelve los cabellos o al llamarte dama, gatito, enano enojon, etcétera. Pero también noté que otras veces te miraba con mucho cariño, te aprecia, como competidor y mas que eso. Lo escuché mientras te miraba patinar, juntó sus manos en forma de rezo soltando un _"Yuri, tienes que ganar, eres increíble"_ Hasta que me descubrió, se giró un poco y me vio, conmocionado, sabiendo que lo oí. Quise hacerme el desentendido aunque no fue suficiente porque desde ese momento demostró que no era admiración, tampoco rivalidad.

Si estaba contigo, se acercaba a ti a hacer lo mismo de siempre con diferencias. Como una mirada sombría hacia mi o gestos diciendo a gritos "es mío". Pensé en que estaba paranoico pero terminé de confirmar lo que sospechaba cuando se me acercó en un momento a solas.

 _"No te será fácil, yo también lo quiero y se que tu también, pero al final Yuri es quien decide."_

Luego se fue, no respondí nada. Tampoco es que quería acotar algo, no me corresponde contar a Yuri sobre los sentimientos de Jean, tampoco generar una guerra, no lo siento así. Solo quiero una respuesta clara para entender lo que siente Yuri.

No autotortura, no rivales, no precipitarse. Quiero librarme de todos estos pensamientos que me abruman.

 _Yuri, tu no escuchas lo que pienso pero en el interior siempre hablo, mis gestos lo suelen demostrar y mi seguridad con la que exprese lo que sentía espero sea suficiente para que mañana tengas una respuesta preparada porque te quiero, te anhelo y necesito una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedes ser feliz a mi lado._

 **Notas de autor:**

 **¿Yuri lo aceptará o no? Estaba pensando en hacer un fic sobre esto porque ideas sobran pero no estoy segura así que lo resumí en un one-shot. Si algún día hago continuación va a ser porque alguien me lo pida o me den ganas xD**

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!**


End file.
